


The Maid

by undyingfidelity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undyingfidelity/pseuds/undyingfidelity
Summary: The Asgardian princes develop an interest on a young maid who works for their mother. They think they could share her.





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake that you may find here.
> 
> This is pure, filthy smut (and I wrote it like at 3 a.m so this might be shitty lol). You've been warned.

Elara moaned as he felt Thor's tongue on his slit, working and licking her with hunger.

The dark haired prince smiled from his seat, watching his brother eating the woman and how she moved under his touch. He got up and walked to the bed, watching her naked form, and how her breasts moved up and down from her breathing.

"Such a pretty thing," Loki whispered to her, touching her hair and she locked her eyes with his, full with lust.

She yelled when one of Thor's finger slided inside her and Loki caught her mouth with his lips, taking her whimpers and fighting with his tongue. The blonde prince continued to torture her, sliding another finger and moving faster.

 Loki broke the kiss and Elara felt herself clenching around Thor's fingers. But as he felt her almost coming, he pulled out.

"You'll have to wait," Thor said, looking at her with lust.

"Please," she begged with a moan.

"Please, what?" Loki asked darkly, grabbing her jaw with his hand.

"Please use me..."

Loki grinned and his clothes disappeared with his magic, along with his brother's ones.

Thor climbed on top of her, kissing her with despair and she tasted herself on his lips, while Loki managed to get his hand on his wet cunt, rubbing her clit, teasing her.

Elara moaned on Thor's lips, feeling Loki's fingers sliding inside her, and he began fucking her fast with his digits. She whimpered and arched her back on the mattress, feeling her orgasm close again, but he didn't let her reach her climax.

"Get on your knees," Thor ordered, his voice filled with desire at the sight of the eager woman.

She obeyed and felt Thor positioning behind her, his hands on her hips, and he guided his dick inside her. He groaned at how tight she was around him, but how good it felt.

He began to thrust with rythm inside her easily due to her wetness. Loki grabbed a full fist of her hair, forcing her to look at him with pleassure on her face and moaning. Elara looked at him, in all his glory, naked just for her, and she craved for his cock inside her mouth.

"Do you want it?" Loki said, like if he knew what she desired.

"Yes, please," she whispered.

With a wide grin, Loki positioned himself in front of her, his hand never leaving her hair, and she took him hungrily with her wet mouth, closing her eyes. Every thrust Thor gave made her suck his brother right front.

Elara moaned around his dick as Thor increased his pace. One of his rough hands moved to take her breast hardly. She groaned, taking Loki's dick out of her mouth with a string of saliva running from his tip to her lips.

Thor took her hips, lifting her, her back touching his chest, and slowing his movements. "You don't cum until we say it," he whispered in her ear. "Understand?"

She whined as an answer. He moved painfully slowly and she wanted more.

The prince pulled out and thrusted inside her harshly, getting a small scream from her. "Understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand!"

"Good," he said, pulling out from her again. "Your turn, brother."

Loki smiled and turned her around, her back touching the mattres once again, so he could be on top of her. He spreaded her legs and pushed himself inside her cunt. He could feel her pulsating walls, result by Thor's dick. She was holding her orgasm very well.

His hands grabbed her waist fiercely, leaving more marks on her body, as he fucked her hard. Elara's screams made eco in the room, but she didn't care about who would listen. It just felt so good.

Thor leaned down on her to kiss her, and she answered with rage and desire to his lips. Her hand touched him, from his muscular chest, abdomen and then reached for his hard cock. Her palm going up and down to pleassure him as much as he did with her.

Elara felt her walls clenching around Loki and she broke the kiss, moaning.

"Do you want to cum?" Loki asked, out of breath, still moving.

She nodded, not being able to speak.

Loki thrusted deep inside her, feeling his peak running, as she clenched her walms again. Elara felt her orgasm coming and screamed in Thor's mouth when he kissed her one more time. Her hand never leaving his hard lenght, but her movements slowed down.

With some more thrusts, Loki emptied himself inside her, stopping his movements, making sure she would take all of his seed. He pulled out and colapsed at the other side of the bed, while Elara catched her breath again.

She lifted herself with shaking legs moments later and straddled the older prince, and he grabbed her hips, guiding himself inside her pussy, still with some of Loki's cum inside and dripping on her tighs.

Elara moved up and down fast with Thor's movements, soon feeling him twitching inside her. Loki just watched how hungry she was for him and his brother, searching for his release inside her. Thor groaned and came, filling her with a second load of cum for the night. She also came again around him and fell to his chest, panting for breath.

Thor pulled out slowly from her, touching her sides with his hand.

"That was amazing," she mumbled.

Loki chuckled. Of course, and they would do it again. Soon or later.


End file.
